Fly with Me
by aimusicgirl99
Summary: songfic to Jonas Brothers song Fly with Me! Fang is singing to Max in a Night Club. FAX!


**Author's Note: Hey everybody this is my first Max Ride fanfic :) Hope you like it**

**Btw I don't like the Jonas Brothers the song just worked (No offense to Jonas Brother fans :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride by James Patterson, or the song Fly with Me by the Jonas Brothers**

* * *

I was ready. I was ready to sing my song, and pour my entire heart out to the girl of my dreams. Yeah I know totally not like me. I'm just the mysterious, quiet, one-worded Fang. But I'm so completely in love, that I have to show my feelings. _Max. _The name that sends chills up my spine. Even though she can probably kick my butt, she's amazing. Iggy met this dude, and he set me up to sing at some dance club. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Fang sings? I do though… and you'll see.

Actually I'm not ready. What if she hates the song? What if she doesn't love me back? I can't do this! I'm freakin' out! Freakin' out I tell you!

_Fang, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, yes that's it! Don't worry, Max is going to love your song Fang, it's so amazing!_

**Thank you sweetheart, you're so helpful. Angel, do you think Max likes me back?**

_Fang, I don't think it… I know she likes you. Mind reader remember?_

_**Oh yeah… I really hope she likes me. **_

_She does._

_**Do you mind getting out of my head? I would like to think without someone in my head, but really thank you Angel.**_

_Sure Fang… good luck with your show_

After that pep talk from Angel, I grabbed my water bottle, and chugged some down trying to ease my nervousness. I was going to be on next, so I grabbed my worn out leather guitar case, and my lucky pick with black wings on it. The worker yelled to me, "Nick Walker's on next get ready!"

My pianist, and drummer walked with me towards the red, velvet curtains. "Good luck!" they each offered. I nodded my head in reply. Remember I'm not much of a talker. The band before us -Twisted Snakes I think- headed off to go take a break.

"Now here's Nick Walker singing his original song, Fly with Me" The crowd cheered. My fellow bandmates and I walked up on stage.

**If time was still**

**The sun would never, never find us**

**We could light up ****The sky tonight. I can see the world through your eyes**

**Leave it all behind**

I searched the giant crowd looking for my true love (cheesy right). I finally spotted her wearing a gorgeous black dress (that Nudge probably forced on her) and her hair brushed, and neatly cascading down her head like a waterfall. I'm such a sap. Anyway, I stared straight into Max's eyes -she was standing in the front- I never looked away from her beautiful face.

**If it's you and me forever**

**If its you and me right now**

**That'd be alright Be alright**

**We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly with me**

What I wouldn't give to be with Max forever, and ever, and fly off into the sunset without danger, or having to save the world.

**Oh yeah**

**Gonna fly with me now**

**Now the past**

**Can come alive**

**And give it meaning**

**And a reason To give all I can**

**To believe once again**

All of those moments in the E shaped house, and the times I was with me flew back into my mind. Flash backs of just random conversations with Max popped up into my head. I now realize the looks of love we gave each other, and the loving gaze that was upon our face… and we never even knew it.

**If it's you and me forever**

**If it's you and me right now**

**That'd be alrightBe alright**

**We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly with me**

**Maybe you were just afraid**

**Knowing you were miles away**

**From the place where you needed to be**

**And that's right here with me**

I think that whenver Max pulled away when I kissed her, she was just afraid that I would hurt her, or the flock would be upset, or something else. Max, my beautiful Max... there's nothing to be afraid of when you're with me. I'll always protect you.

**It's you and me forever**

**You and me right now**

**That'd be alright**

**If it's you and me forever**

**You and me right now**

**That'd be alright**

**We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly with me**

**If it's you and me forever**

**If it's you and me right nowI'd be alright**

**Be alright We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly, Fly, Fly with me**

I held out my last note, and the cheering was deafening. My eyes still never left my Max's (I like the sound of that) who's own held the same intense gaze as mine. She looked as if filled with joy. That's good right? I could tell just by this stare that no matter what Max says, and if she denies her feelings for me, that she loves me too. No matter what happens after this… I will know that I love somebody, somebody loves me, and I have found my soul mate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! I hope it wasn't too OOC =)**


End file.
